Three sisters and a Brother
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: What if Melinda's premonition had foretold that four witches would rise as the charmed ones, and what if Chris wasn't Piper's son...
1. Chapter 1

Three Sisters and a Brother.

Chapter 1

"Patty, please listen to me!" Penelope Halliwell pleaded with her daughter.

"No! Mother I won't listen you!" Patricia Halliwell shouted as she held her newborn baby close to her chest. She glared at her mother. "How could you ask me to do that!?"

Penny sighed, "Patricia," she hoped that by using her full name would make her more likely to listen to her. "We have never had...A boy born into the family since before Charlotte Warren!"

Patricia glared at her mother. She took her precious baby over to the crib that she and Victor had set up and laid him down gently, "Well obviously mother things have changed, so you will just have to learn to deal with it," the mother said refusing to back down.

Penny sighed heavily, "Patty...things like this don't just change, something has gone wrong-"

**SLAP!**

Penny's head snapped back and she verily nearly lost her balance, she shakily turned her head back to face her daughter and brought a trembling hand up to her red cheek. "You...You slapped me."

Patricia shook in rage and tried to take deep breathes to calm down, "Yes I did. How dare you! I understand that you do not like men! I understand that, I understand that you are an old sexist cow and I have tolerated that and I love you in spite of it, But the little baby boy in that crib? That is mine and Victor's son, you're grandson! Now long ago I agreed to send my baby girl away to be adopted so she would be safe from the elders. I did that because I agreed that it was the safest thing for her to be sent away, but do you know how it feels to know that someone else is holding my little girl? That someone else is going to be feeding her and clothing her and bathing her? Do you?" Patty asked just barely holding back the tears.

Penny felt her own tears building up and she had to hold back a sob. "Patty I-"

Patty furiously shook her head, "No! You don't know! You don't know what it is like to know that my baby girl is growing up with someone else, that she is going to be calling some other woman Mommy! And I will not send my baby boy away and be forced to feel those feelings twice over do you hear me mother? If you cannot accept that then I will take Victor and the kids and we will leave because quite frankly, I can do without you."

Penny had to learn to breathe again. "Patty you can't mean that..."

Patty crossed her arms and stood firm, "Oh but I do mother," And she would leave if her mother left them no choice.

Penny scrambled to find something, anything."But Patty, Melinda's prophecy."

Patty did not look impressed, "her prophecy said that four witches would be born and that they would be siblings, siblings not sisters," She stressed and then shook her head, "And when I was pregnant I could hear people's thoughts, Telekinesis, Freezing time, premonitions and telepathy. The whole set, face it mother there is no way out of this."

Before Penny could respond the door opened, standing there in the open doorway. Was Victor, Prue who was holding her father's left hand, Piper who was holding her father's right and Phoebe who was sitting at her father's feet.

Victor shrugged with a helpless grin, "They ganged up on me." Prue and Piper ran over to their grandmother as there little sister toddled after them.

Prue and Piper hugged their mother's middle as Prue looked up at her with sage green eyes, "Mommy? Can we see the new baby?"

Piper nodded her head quickly. "Yeah I want to see the new baby too."

Phoebe plopped herself down at her mother's feet. "New baby!"

Patty smiled down at her beautiful daughters and picked Phoebe up, "Absolutely," and took Phoebe over to the crib as her mother picked up Piper and Victor picked up Prue and followed her to the crib.

The baby's eyes had opened and were now observing the people who gathered around crib, "Daddy look he has our eyes!" said Prue excitedly.

Victor chuckled and rubbed his nose against his big girl's. "That's because he's going to be a genius sweetie!"

Patty glared at Victor. "And what does that make me, Piper and Phoebe, Victor?"

Victor grinned. "Very pretty"

Patty hit his arm gently and turned her attention back to the baby.

Phoebe turned her attention away from the baby and looked up at her grandmother with a bright smile. "Isn't he pretty Grams?"

Penny looked down at the baby boy in the crib and couldn't stop a smile as his green eyes landed on her and he blew a spit bubble. "Yes, he is sweetheart."

She leaned down and gently stroked his check and smiled as he cooed, "Welcome to the family Christopher."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter 2

25 year old Piper Halliwell walked into her home, a pink Victorian manor and hung up her coat and umbrella, "Prue, Chris are you here?"

"I'm in here fixing the chandelier!" said Prue from another room, Piper walked into the living room and watched as her sister, wearing a lovely but impractical grey dress come down from a step ladder. Piper winced as her sister turned to face her with a stern expression.

"Piper, you know, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I don't get off work till six, I didn't even have time to change and Chris is still at class," said Prue with disappointment in her tone.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I just didn't realize how long I would be in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded and walked into the dining area, "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered," she said nodding to said items that rested on the table, "What were you doing in china town, I thought that the interview was in north beach?"

"Oh, it is but I went to the market to pick up some final ingredients for my audition recipe," Piper explained as she smelt the roses.

"So that fake French guy didn't hire you today?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow, Piper shouldn't need to auction she was the best cook in the family, Chris was good too but that was mostly because he just picked up stuff from Piper and Grams and her own cooking skills were limited to heating up bowls of chicken soup.

"No, but with this," Piper said as she reached into the package and pulled out a bottle of port, "Might just win me it."

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked impressed, "Nice boyfriend."

The two sisters were drawn out of their conversation as the front door of the manor opened and their baby brother Christopher Perry Halliwell walked in, he quickly shook himself dry and hung up his coat. he walked over to his older sisters and smiled, "Hey guys."

Prue smiled gently, "Hey peanut."

Chris frowned, "I thought we agreed you guys weren't going to call me that anymore."

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "No you said you didn't want to be called peanut anymore, Prue and I said we would think about, we thought about it and you are still are baby brother who we love and it is our job to smother you with affection and annoy you so, yeah sorry you're stuck with peanut," Piper grinned, "Peanut."

Chris pouted and sat down in a chair at the table, "I hate you guys," he muttered.

Prue patted his back, "No you don't how was class?"

Chris shrugged, "Not bad, you know just basic stuff like how to monitor market trends and stuff like that. It's pretty boring," Chris's attention was drawn to one of the items on the table, "Oh my god!" Chris said as he stood up from his chair and walked closer so he could pick up the object, "Our old spirit board!" Chris said with a massive smile as he held it in his arms, "Where did you find this?" 

Prue and Piper smiled as they moved to stand next to their baby brother, "It was in the basement behind some boxes." Prue explained.

Chris turned the board over and read the inscription that had been carved in the back of it, "To my four beautiful children, may this give you the light to find the shadows, the power of four forevermore." Chris bit his lip sadly, he was only about a year old when his mother died this was the only piece of his mother he really had, "We never found out what this inscription meant," Chris mused.

Prue shrugged and started to make her way out of the dining area, "Just send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark maybe a little light will help."

Chris laughed at that and put the sprit board back on the table and made his own way to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"You guy's are always so hard on her," said Piper as she traced her finger over the inscription.

Prue turned around to face her, Chris merely stopped for a moment in the kitchen doorway before resuming course and slamming the kitchen door with a lot more force than was necessary.

Prue sighed, "Now look what you've done, you know he's still touchy about Phoebe leaving, and also Piper the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

Piper helplessly shrugged, "I really think Phoebe's coming around."

Prue shrugged, "Well so long as she doesn't come around here that is just fine with me and Chris," and with that Prue walked off.

Piper sighed heavily, this was going to be much more difficult than she thought.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother

Chapter 3

Piper took in a deep breath, now or never.

She walked into the kitchen, past Chris who was eating a bowl of pasta bolognaise he had made for himself, and walked into the back room where Prue was examining the switch box, Prue sighed in defeat. "I don't get it, I have tried everything there is no reason that chandler shouldn't be working."

"You know that you, me and Chris were talking about doing with that spare room, you know I think you're right we could do with a roommate," Piper said rubbing her hands together.

Prue nodded and walked out of the back room and rested her hands on the kitchen island. "Well" Prue began. "We could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

Piper smiled brightly. "Phoebe's good with a wrench!"

Chris walked past Piper and put his empty bowl in the sink and turned on the tap. "Yeah! Too bad Pheobe's in New York and can't teleport."

Piper braced herself. "She isn't in New York!" She winced as her siblings slowly turned to face her. "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"What." both her siblings said at the exact same time.

"Well, I could hardly say no! it's her house to remember, it was willed to all four of us." Piper explained feebly. And she quickly left the kitchen.

"Yeah! Months ago and we haven't seen or heard from her since!" said Prue as she and Chris followed their sisters out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

"Well, the two of you haven't spoken too her." Piper stated.

"No we haven't and do you know why we haven't? because quite literally the same night as Grams funeral, she walked out on us and I will never forgive her for that." Chris said with venom in his tone for his older sister as he crossed his arms.

Piper sighed sadly, Phoebe leaving had hurt Chris the most. Grams had instilled the idea in all of them but Chris especially that family was the most important thing in the world and when Phoebe had left she had shaken Chris's faith in that idea. "Look peanut, I know it's hard. But she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She's lost her job, she's in debt."

"And this is news!?" Prue exclaimed crossing her own arms. "How long have you known about all this anyway?"

Directing her eyes downward Piper muttered. "A couple of days. Maybe a week."

Prue and Chris glared at their sister. "Thanks for sharing." Prue muttered darkly before sighing. "When does she arrive?"

The front door opened and Phoebe Halliwell walked in with a bright smile and held a loft a key. "Surprise! Found the hide-a-key!"

Piper quickly walked over to her little sister and hugged her close. "Phoebe welcome home, it's so good to see you, isn't guys?"

"Oh we are speechless." said Prue as she and Chris shot their siblings their signature death glare.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was interrupted by the honk of a car horn, "Oh, that's the cab." Phoebe explained.

"I got it." said Piper as she quickly hurried over to the front door to the house, through not before picking up a purse that lay on the side board.

"Piper, that's my purse." said Prue, Piper made a gesture with her hand and quickly walked outside.

"Thanks, I'll ay it back." Phoebe said with a weak smile.

"Is that all that you brought?" asked Prue as she nodded at the bag that Phoebe had put on the floor.

"That's all that I own, well that and a bike." Phoebe said as she looked down at her bag. She looked back up and smiled weakly at her little brother, "Hey Chrissie."

Chris said nothing, merely glared at his older sister before turning around, storming into the kitchen and slamming the door.

Phoebe winced and turned to Prue. "He's still pretty pissed at me, huh?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit, yes."

Phoebe sighed heavily. "Look I know you two don't want me here."

"We are not selling, Gram's house." Prue said putting her foot down firmly on the ground.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"The only reason that Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back in here is because this house has been in our family for generations and I didn't want Chris to be here on his own." Prue explained.

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here too. Now can we talk about what is really bothering you?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"No, I am still furious with you." Prue said matter of factly.

"So you would rather have a tense reunion full of unimportant small talk?" Asked Phoebe.

"No but then Chris and I wouldn't have anything to say too you." Prue explained with a smirk.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Whoa" said Prue opened mouthed. She didn't think Phoebe would approach the topic of her ex-fiancé so directly.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what Armani-wearing, chardonnay slugging trust funder told you but-"

"Hey!" Said Piper as she walked back inside. "I have a great idea, why don't I make us a fabulous reunion diner?"

"I'm not hungry." said Prue as she walked over to work on the chandler.

"I ate on the bus." Said Pheobe as she walked over to the stairs.

"Okay! We will just try the group hug later, yeah!" Piper sighed and walked in to the kitchen to check on Chris.

She didn't notice how the pointer of the sprit board slowly slid across it.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Three Sisters and a Brother

Chapter 4

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table caught up in his thoughts. Piper walked in. "Hey peanut." she smiled softly.

Looking down at the table Chris muttered. "I am not talking to you." he stood up from his chair, stepped past his sister and left the kitchen.

Piper sighed and followed him out. "Chris will you please just stop for a second?"

Chris turned to face her and crossed his arms. "What?"

Rubbing her hand's together, Piper smiled weakly. "Sweetie look I know you're angry at me. But Phoebe is our sister and this is her house to."

Chris shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "Yeah? Well guess what Piper? It's not just Phoebes house it's mine and Prues too and I don't get how you think you could decide this without consulting me or Prue!"

"I know. I'm sorry and you're right I should have told you. But I didn't and Phoebe is here now so, you and Prue are just going to have to live with it." Said Piper holding her ground.

Chris glared at his sister and stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Piper frowned and sighed. She walked over the fridge to make some food for Phoebe.

**XXXxxxx**

Chris had gone up to his room and was laying on his bed. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he stood up. He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a photo frame.

He smiled sadly down at it. It was a picture of him and Phoebe when they were kids. He was four and she was seven. They were in the and Phoebe had her arms wrapped around him and they were smiling into the camera as Prue took the picture.

Chris put the frame back and pulled out a large photo album. He flipped through various pages and felt tears pricking at his eyes. He let out a sob as he gazed at one specific picture.

It was his mom and dad holding him as baby. It was before mom died and dad had left them.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He shoved the photo album back into the drawer and slammed it close. He threw himself on to the bed and buried his head into his pillows and cried.

**XXXxxxx**

Phoebe finished putting her clothes away. She sat down on her bed to watch the TV, her attention was drawn as the door to her room opened. Piper walked in with a tray of food. "Oh I am starving." she said with a smile as she crawled to the side of the bed.

"I figured." said Piper with a smiled as she placed the tray on the bed and looked up at the TV. "Hey." she said brushing her long hair behind her ears. "Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy."

Phoebe looked up from her meal to the TV and saw an, admittedly cute looking dark haired guy on the TV talking to a police officer.

"What happened?" ask Piper as she sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Some woman got whacked." Said Phoebe as she took a bite of her meal. God she had missed Piper's cooking.

"Whacked?" said Piper. "Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed." said Phoebe. She looked down. "Why didn't you tell them I was coming back?"

"And risk Prue changing the locks?" Said Piper. "Besides…You should have been the one to tell them."

Before Phoebe could say anything their attention was drawn by a knock on the door. Prue stood in the doorway holding a duvet. "This was always coldest room." said Prue as she put the duvet down on the bed.

"Thanks." Said Phoebe quietly.

Prue nodded and walked out of the room. Phoebe sighed. "See? Even if I did talk to her…it would be to difficult, she's always…she's always tried to be mom."

Piper didn't say anything. She opened her mouth. "Prue has to be a mom. She's the closest thing Chris has ever had. And we had it easy all we had to do was be there."

Phoebe nodded and finished the food. She stood up and turned the TV off. She turned to Piper. "I'm really bored."

Piper smiled. "I have an idea."

**XXXxxxx**

Prue was walking past the Chris's room when she heard a whimper. She opened the door and her heart broke at what she saw.

Her baby brother. Her peanut. Her baby was crying into his pillow. She sat on the bed and slowly, softly stroked his hair. "Peanut, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault." Said Chris, his voice muffled by his pillow. "It's my fault that Mom died, it's my fault Dad left us. It's my fault that Grams died. It's my fault that Phoebe left."

Prue was struck dumb by this. Unfortunately Chris took her silence as conformation and began to break down.

"No!" shouted Prue as she hugged her baby brother close to her. "Where has this come from? You weren't even a year old when Mom drowned. How could you possibly be responsible for her dieing?"

Chris wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Because, I…I…I don't know. But Dad must have hated me. Otherwise he would have stayed with us."

Prue frowned at the mention of her father. "Dad was an idiot. He didn't know what he had and that's why he left not because of you. And Phoebe inherited that from him, unfortunately and Grams died because of a heart attack not because of you."

Chris looked down at his covers and drew a finger across it,

Prue hugged him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't want to hear anything stupid like this again. Besides, if you think Phoebe left because of you then I've lost an ally in making her feel like crap. don't leave me alone with burden Christopher." Prue teased.

Chris laughed. "I won't."

The two stayed there for awhile, neither letting go for a long time.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother

Chapter 5

Phoebe and Piper were sitting at a table in the sun room and were playing with the spirit board. "So." Said Phoebe as they slid the pointer across the board. "How did you meet Jeremy?"

Piper used her free hand to reach into a bowl that sat on the table and pulled out a handful of popcorn which she popped into her mouth, after eating it she smiled and spoke. "It was when Grams first went into the hospital. Prue was at work and Chris didn't want to leave her so I went to get something to eat. I got myself a bagel, Chris didn't want anything, and I was bawling into it. So he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Muttered Phoebe.

"Actually, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Piper smiled at the memory. She looked down at the board and slapped Phoebe's hand. "Stop pushing the pointer!"

"I'm not!" Shouted Phoebe.

"You always used to push the pointer." Chris said from the entryway. His sisters looked up at him in surprise. "Can we talk?" he asked Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded, Piper looked in the bowl. "Oh, would you look at that, we are out of popcorn. I'll just go and get us some more." Piper quickly stood up with the bowl and rushed into the kitchen.

"Chicken!" the two shouted at her back. They turned to one another and laughed as they realized that they had the same reaction. Phoebe pulled out a chair and gestured for him sit down.

Chris sat down in the chair and placed his hands on the pointer, Phoebe put her hands on the pointer and they began to slid it across the board. "So." Phoebe began. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chris sighed heavily and looked his older sister in the eye. "When you left…you really hurt me. Grams always told us that family was the most important thing in the world and on the night of her funeral you just up and leave and I still don't understand why!" Chris exclaimed as he tried to hold back the tears that the memories of that night caused.

Phoebe opened her mouth and tried to speak but Chris cut her off. "And I know you wanted to leave, I know that you hated it here. But we had just buried our grandmother and now I was losing my sister and I can't understand why you couldn't have just stayed until the pain of losing grams at least faded a little." Chris sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

Phoebe was completely and utterly stumped. She had no idea on what to say, it was true. She had left on the night of their grandmother's funeral but she thought that Chris would be alright. He was always closer to Piper and Prue than he was to her. She never thought that her leaving would affect him this badly.

But anyone could tell it had just by looking at him, Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to explain herself when movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention. She jumped out of her chair as she saw the pointer of the sprit board moved slightly. "Did you see that!?" 

"See what!?" asked Chris, startled and confused at his sister's reaction.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Piper as she walked back into the sun room with an almost overflowing bowl of popcorn which she sat on the table.

"The pointer for the spirit board, it moved on it's own!" She shouted hysterically as she gestured rapidly at the board.

"Oh for gods sake Phoebe!" shouted Chris as he jumped up from his chair. "If you don't want to talk about it just fucking say so!" He shook his head in disgust and stormed out of the sun room. He stormed past Prue and up the stairs.

Prue stormed into the sun room and glared at Phoebe. "What is going on in here and what did you do to Chris?"

"I didn't do anything!" Protested Phoebe. "Look, the pointer it moved on it's own!"

"Well were you pushing it?" asked Piper.

"I wasn't touching it!" Shouted Phoebe getting frustrated with her sisters not believing her. She know that it sounded incredible but they were her sisters. They could at least try to believe her when she told them something.

Prue shook her head and turned to Piper. "I'm going to check on Chris." She and Piper turned to leave when Phoebe cried out.

"It did it again it moved!" Phoebe shouted as she backed away from the table.

"It's still on the letter T." said Prue, getting tired of her sister's antics.

"I swear it moved!" Phoebe nearly groaned as she saw the looks her sisters were giving her. "I am serious it spelt A T!"

Prue shook her head and left the sun room. As Piper was about to leave she turned back to look at Phoebe. And jumped as she saw the pointer move.

Phoebe looked up at her older sister. "You saw that, right?"

"I think so." said Piper quietly, she didn't quite believe what she just saw but she couldn't argue that she had seen it. Piper jumped as the pointer moved again. "Prue! Can you come in here a sec?"

Phoebe grabbed a pen and envelope to write on as Prue, with an annoyed expression on her face came into the room. "What is it now?" 

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe mused as she finished writing the message down. She held up the envelope so her sisters could see what she had written.

"Attic."

With a loud clap of thunder, all the lights in the house died.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Three sisters and a brother

Chapter Six

Chris was halfway to his room when the lights went out, he was a little ashamed to admit that he might have screamed a little. He quickly turned around and ran back down stairs, he was lucky that the stairs were clear of any obstructions.

Chris reached the ground floor and walked over to the sun room's entrance where he was nearly knocked over by his eldest sister who was practically running out of the room. "Are you okay!?" She shouted as she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him up and down examining him.

"I'm fine Prue." Chris said with a shrug. Honestly his sister was such a worrywart about him, he was twenty now not eight but Prue wouldn't be told.

"Then why did you scream?" Asked Piper as she came out of the sun room, she was really freaking out, first the sprit board moved, then the lights went out and then she heard her baby brother screaming.

Thankful that lights were off so no one could his slowly turning red Chris glanced down at his feet. "I might have screamed because…it was really, really, really dark." Chris whispered and didn't look up from his feet.

"Wait." Said Phoebe with a grin even through no one could see it. "Are you still afraid of the dark? Seriously? What do you still sleep with a nightlight?"

Chris sent a withering glare to where he thought his sister was standing, and if Phoebe could actually see it then she would probably be dead from it, Chris said one word in retaliation. "Wogeyman."

Phoebe's eyes widened at the name of the cause of almost all her childhood nightmares. She walked off to see if she could find a flashlight for…no specific reason. No actually she did have a reason, it was dark and she needed a flashlight to go and investigate the attic and it had nothing to do with the fact that the attic was the highest point in the house, no totally only to do with the fact that the sprit board had spelled out Attic.

Piper shook her head and started to walk towards the phone on the sideboard near the front doors. Prue and Chris started to follow her. "Where are you going?" Asked Prue.

"I'm leaving, I'm not staying in this house." Said Piper as grabbed her coat from the coat rack and began to put it on.

"Why?" Asked Chris with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not particularly happy that Phoebe's here but I'm not going to let her run me out of the house, and besides you are the one who wanted her here the most, you made your bed now lie in it."

"Just outside of the room!" Shouted Phoebe from the sun room as she searched through the cupboard drawers for a flashlight.

"I know!" Shouted Chris.

"Don't you think you are overreacting?" Asked Prue. "We are perfectly safe here. This isn't a bad horror movie."

"Even if it is Piper, you will be fine." Said Chris, grinning at his sisters confused looks he continued. "Virgins always make it through the night."

Piper hit his arm, hard. As Chris rubbed at his arm Prue smirked. "I've shared an apartment with our dear sister believe me she wouldn't make it through the night, you would however."

"Not exactly." Said Chris.

"What!?" Shouted both Piper and Prue in shock.

"I'm in collage and I am twenty years old, you don't really think I am still a virgin do you?" Asked Chris with a raised eyebrow.

Prue was horrified, she opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words. Eventually she managed to find them. "Right, I need names and addresses, right now."

Phoebe sighed as she walked in with a flashlight, she made her way to the stairs. She slowly began to climb them.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chris as he spotted his older sister climbing the stairs.

"Up to the attic." Phoebe replied.

"Why?" Asked Chris confused.

"That's what the sprit board spelled out." Replied Phoebe.

"The sprit board?" Asked Chris, as Phoebe nodded Chris let out a disbelieving laugh. "You know Pheebs, if you put half as much effort and dedication into actually doing something as you do with your jokes then there really would be nothing you couldn't do."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Prue.

"Bite me." Muttered Phoebe as she resumed her climb up the stairs.

"Hang on if you've got the flashlight then you need to come with me down to the basement. I need the light so I can check the circuit breaker, besides you can't get into the attic it was sealed off before any of us were born, remember?" Asked Prue.

"Yeah well, I don't care. I want to see that it's sealed off for myself." Said Phoebe. "Besides, there is another flashlight and Piper or Chris can hold the light for you, I'm going to check out the attic." Phoebe quickly rushed upstairs and made it to the second floor before her sisters or her brother could stop her.

Prue sighed heavily, "Piper come on, we'll find the other flashlight and check on the fusebox."

"I am not staying in this house tonight." Said Piper with a shake of her head. "I'm going over to Jeremy's apartment."

"Jeremy will still be at work at this hour won't he?" Asked Chris. "Besides it's pouring rain and there is some sicko walking the streets."

"Well I'll wait in the taxi till he gets home." Said Piper crossing her arms.

"That will be cheap." Snarked Prue with a roll of her eyes.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move!" Shouted Piper getting frustrated that her sister didn't belive her, she had to wonder if this was how Phoebe felt.

"No." Said Prue firmly as she grabbed her sister's wrists to stop her from moving. "What you saw was Phoebe using her fingers to push the poniter, there is nothing up in the attic she is playing another of her dumb joke's on us."

Chris started towards the stairs and began to climb them.

Without letting go of Piper's wrists Prue turned her head to stare at her baby brother. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to see exactly what Phoebe is trying to do up there." And before either Prue or Piper could say anything Chris ran all the way up the rest of the stairs.

Prue sighed and let go of Piper's hands, she slowly rubbed her forehead to try and release some of the tension. After taking a deep breath she turned to face her sister. "Look, just come with me to fix the circuit breaker. You can't phone for a taxi with the power our and there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk anywhere in this weather not to mention the aforementioned sicko."

Piper sighed heavily but nodded her head.

Prue returned the nod and lead her sister into the kitchen,

**XXXxxxx**

Phoebe stood before the close attic door with a feeling of apprehension in her gut. Taking a deep breath she slowly reached out with her hand and twisted the door knob.

Phoebe let out a sigh of disappointment as the door remained firmly closed. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw her brother leaning against the hallway wall with a smirk.

"What?" Phoebe asked defensively.

"Oh nothing." Said Chris with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just surprised to see how far you are willing to take this joke, but maybe I shouldn't be you've always be stubborn and determined, I've always admired that about you." Chris said with a soft smile.

"Yeah well, I've always admired how you are always ready to try anything and how smart you are and how dedicated you are." Said Phoebe, making an effort not to look at her brother.

"I get it from Grams." Said Chris, his smile brightening.

"It's not all you got from her." Phoebe murmured.

Chris chuckled at that.

For a brief moment everything was silent, then both Phoebe and Chris tried to talk at the same time and then they both stopped to let the other continue, the siblings both laughed as they realised that now neither of them were talking.

Chris gestured with his hand for his sister to continue.

Phoebe opened and closed her mouth as she tried to find the right thing to say, clearly her leaving had more serious consequences than she had thought. Through to be honest she hadn't really thought about it at all she was so desperate to get out.

Eventually the same three words kept coming to her mind and while she know they wouldn't fix everything she know she had to get them out and let Chris know how she felt and so she opened her arms wide and said those three words. "I missed you."

For a moment Chris was silent and Phoebe thought that she might have done and said the wrong thing, that was before Chris rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his older sister, burying his head into his sister's shoulder.

Phoebe smiled, for once she hadn't done the wrong thing, and wrapper her arms around her baby brother.

"I'm still pissed at you." Said Chris, his voice slightly muffled.

"Of course you are, how else would I know it was you?" Asked Phoebe.

Chris chuckled at that and stepped away from his sister.

Before either of them could say anything or make a move to go downstairs the attic door slowly began to swing open.

"Phoebe." Began Chris. "Did you do that somehow? Please tell me you did."

"I wish I could but I can't." Said Phoebe as she slowly pointed the flashlight into the attic. She slowly began to walk into the room.

Chris knew this was a bad idea but he didn't want to let Phoebe go in there on her own and so he followed her into the attic.

Many of the items in the attic be they cabinets or old furniture from distant relations were covered in a fine layer of dust. It looked as through no one had been up here in a very, very long time.

As Phoebe examined some knick knacks on a shelve, Chris walked into the centre of the attic and noticed an old trunk near some windows in the back of the attic. It was odd but Chris felt almost compelled to go to it.

He walked over to it and knelt down in front of it, Chris reached out and found the latch of the trunk he lifted it off and pulled open the trunk. Looking to it he found it only contained one item, a large book.

"Phoebe, come and take a look at this." Said Chris as he pulled out the book.

Phoebe came over and sat down next to her brother as he settled the book into his lap. Chris opened it and the on the first page was some beautiful lettering that told them the title of the book. "The book of shadows." Phoebe said aloud.

They slowly began to read through the book, it contained various pages on spells, incantations, various magical creatures, potions, woodcarvings and demons.

They stopped turning on one page. It was a spell and for whatever reason both Phoebe and Chris felt compelled to read it.

_Here now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hide in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sort. _

_In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power._

_Grant your power to we siblings four._

_Give us the power, we want the power._

For a moment the whole world seemed to stop turning and all four of the halliwell siblings found themselves being attacked by the most intense sensation, for a brief moment it was as if they understood each other more then they ever had before. Then it passed.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Prue as she and Piper stood in the attic doorway.

Phoebe and Chris jumped at the sound of their sister's voice before they both stood up and Phoebe took the book from Chris. "Reading…an incantation."

"An incantation? What kind of incantation?" Asked Piper as Prue took the book from Phoebe.

"The incantation that would…give us our powers." Said Chris trying so hard to remembered what made him say the words out loud, but it was like he was trying to remember a dream.

"Powers? Wait a minute our powers!? You included me in this!?" Shouted Piper, her voice getting shriller and shriller with each question she asked.

"No they included all of us, give your powers to we sisters four, it a book of witchcraft." Said Prue as she finished reading the page and slammed the book closed before putting it back in the open trunk and closing it.

"Look." Began Chris. "Prue can you yell at us tomorrow? I've suddenly got this really pounding headache and I just want to go to bed and besides it's not like we did anything wrong, we all know there is no such thing as magic."

Prue sighed and nodded before putting her arm around her brother before leading him out of the attic and down the steps to his bed room. Piper and Phoebe followed them but not before casting one last glance back the old trunk.

When everyone else had gone to bed, Phoebe was going to do a bit of reading.

End of chapter six

**(A/N just to let you guys know, today is the first anniversary of the day I published my very first fanfic!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Three Sisters and a Brother

Chapter Seven.

Phoebe yawned loudly as she read the book that she and Chris had found last night, she was sitting on the Manor's porch and it was early morning, the book of shadows in her lap, Phoebe could hardly believe it, it really was a book of witchcraft and it had information on practically everything supernatural related.

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder as to why the book was in the attic, did it belong to Grams? Grams didn't seem much like a witch she could be a real ball buster sometimes but she didn't cast spell or perform rituals.

Now that Phoebe thought about it however she didn't think she ever saw Grams pray or go near a church, Phoebe just thought that she was an atheist or maybe was just someone who didn't buy into organised religion but now it seemed as through Grams did have a religion, she was a wiccan.

Had mom been a witch? Again she didn't seem the type from what little she could remember of her but then again what she could remember was indeed very, very little and very, very fuzzy.

What interested Phoebe the most however was a prophecy that she had found written down in the book, it sounded impossible but if she had read it correctly then that could mean that…

Phoebe was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of the manor's front door opening, She looked up to see Piper walk out on to the porch with a mug of tea clasped in her hands. Piper smiled gently and sat down next to her sister. "Have you been reading all night?" 

"Yeah." Said Phoebe as she tried and failed to hide another yawn, she couldn't remember the last time she had stayed up all night, when she had first left San Francisco for New York she had thought she would be staying up all night and she would party it away.

But life never worked the way you planned it to, the first night she arrived in New York she had been so beat she pretty much collapsed on to her bed and from then she was so busy working her multiple jobs to afford her rent that she barely had time for a social life.

Piper frowned as she looked at the book, why was something like that in their attic? Wasn't this how horror movies started? The hero's founded some weird creepy antique in their basement or their attic and then suddenly the cast started to die mysteriously one by one?

Piper knew that this wasn't a horror movie, this was real life and there was no such thing as cursed objects but that didn't make what happened last night any less strange or creepy.

"You didn't read aloud did you?" Piper asked playfully, she figured if she made light of it then she would make herself feel better.

"No I didn't." Said Phoebe with a roll of her eyes. Phoebe turned to look at her sister. "But I did find out that one our ancestors was a witch, called Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who is a manic and a father who's invisible." Piper snarked with a smirk.

"No." Both of the sisters turned around to see their little brother holding his forehead in his hand. "We have a father who's a ghost, there is a big difference."

Phoebe and Piper shot each other a worried look, Chris had never properly met their father but they worried for his safety if they ever did since Chris pretty much had his entire perception of the man influenced by their grandmother and Prue.

Chris narrowed his eyes at his sisters, he could tell what they were thinking. Honestly, was it so hard to understand why he was so angry at their father? He had abandoned them when they were all just kids, when he was just a baby! Victor Bennet had better prey that he never met him or he would making him pay for leaving them…

Chris sighed and shook his head before taking a deep, deep breath. He had to remember to keep calm. He turned to Piper. "Piper, don't suppose you could drop me off at collage before going to your job interview, could you?"

"I can but peanut are you sure you want to go today?" Piper asked concerned. "You've still got that headache and it's clearly not gotten any better, in fact I can tell just by looking at you that it's only gotten worse." 

Chris sighed again as his sister entered into her mother hen mode, she always got like this when one of them was sick, even when Prue was sick. "Piper I'm fine and even if I wasn't I can't just lay in bed every time I get a headache."

Piper sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win so she stood up from where she sat and slowly walked down the steps to her car, Chris grinned victoriously before wincing as his headache flared up, he nearly groaned out loud before following his sister down the steps.

Phoebe groaned before standing up and following her siblings down the steps. "Will you two please listen to me? This is important, Melinda was a witch and she had four powers, she could move things with her mind, see the future, read minds and freeze time."

"It's a nice story." Admitted Chris as he opened the passenger side door of the car and sat down inside after throwing his book bag into the back. "But it's just that, a story in an old book, there is no such thing as magic."

Phoebe sighed. "Okay but listen, Melinda Warren was killed in the Salem witch trials, the witch hunters were so sure that she was a real witch that they insisted on having her burned alive instead of just hanging her."

"Right lovely, our ancestor was killed in possibly the most horrible way ever, is there a reason you are telling us this?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe insisted. "Before Melinda was burned at the stake she said that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger until the arrival of four siblings and I think we might be those siblings."

"Wow." Said Piper with wide eyes. "Chris is right it is a nice story!" Said Piper with a grin before turning around, opened her car door and got inside. "Don't go flying around on a broomstick!"

"We're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the charmed ones!" Phoebe shouted as Piper pulled away from the sidewalk.

Phoebe sighed, she know it sounded incredible but that didn't mean it wasn't true! If it wasn't true then how could they explain what happened last night?

Phoebe shook her head, she needed to go for a ride to clear her head, she had been thinking about this all night and she needed to get her mind off it for a awhile.

Phoebe ran over to her bike and unlocked her bike chain, she got on it and peddled away from the manor.

**XXXxxxx**

Prue walked through the art museum with her boss Roger…who was also her ex-fiancé, so it was more than a little awkward. To be honest Prue was thinking about leaving the museum the pay was lousy and hating your boss didn't help matters.

"There has a been a change in plans." Roger said as he examined the piece of paper on his clipboard.

"A change of plans? Regarding the Beal's exhibit?" Prue asked and she couldn't deny she was a little worried, she had spent months working on this project, dozens of sleepless nights making sure everything was perfect, something couldn't go wrong now could it?

"The extra money that you helped to raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger explained as he looked at Prue.

Prue had to stop herself from sighing outwardly in relief, she smiled. "Well that is fantastic news."

"Yes it is." Agreed Roger as he adjusted his glasses. "Which is why the board has decided to appoint someone a little more qualified to oversee the rest of the project."

Prue's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?" He had to be kidding, he just had to be kidding, the board couldn't seriously be taking this project away from her!?

Roger looked confused by Prue's reaction. "You look confused?"

"I don't know why because I'm furious, not only have I been with project since it's inception I am also the curator who secured the entire exhibition, wait, hang on a second." Said as Prue as she realised something. "You're the one a little more qualified aren't you?"

Roger, to his credit at least had the good graces to look awkward. "I couldn't say no to the entire board could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you, right Miss Halliwell?" He asked with a sleazy smile.

Prue raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Miss Halliwell? I didn't realise we weren't on first name bases anymore Roger, when did that stop when I returned your engagement ring or when we stopped sleeping with one another?"

"I didn't realise the two were mutually exclusive." Roger said with another sleazy smirk, Prue scoffed disgusted and started to walk off.

"Prue!" Prue turned back when Roger shouted her. "I feel like I should say something, if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue practically shook with suppressed rage, she shot Roger her most hateful glare before turning around and walked out of the room.

She had left the room before she saw Roger's pen which was in his breast pocket explode, a small geyser of ink shooting into his face.

**XXXxxxx**

Chris winced heavily as the loud bell of class ending hurt his head, his headache hadn't lessened if anything it had only gotten worse and all he wanted to do now was go home, go up to his room, get into bed and pretend the world didn't exist.

But he couldn't do that yet, it was only his first class of the day and he had hours to go before he could rest. Chris sighed and picked up his book bag, maybe some fresh air would help.

As Chris walked into the brightly lit plaza he was greeted by sound, magnified sound. Everything sounded so close it was like he could what everyone was saying no matter how far away they were.

As Chris walked through the plaza the noise started to get louder and louder until he had to clasp his hands to his head to try and block it out but it was futile.

Chris was so focused on blocking out the voices that continually assaulted him that he didn't noticed how close he had gotten to the stone steps that led down to the street. He took one step to far and with a scream he tumbled all the way down the steps until he stopped at the bottom.

Before he blacked out the last thing Chris heard was a familiar voice shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

End of Chapter Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter Eight.

Phoebe sighed as she looked through the book and tried to see if she could find anything else that would tell her what had happened last night but so far she hadn't found anything that could be of any help.

She couldn't focus on riding her bike and thus had come back to read through more of the book to see if she could find anything.

She sighed once more and closed the book before rubbing her eyes. She been reading ever since she came back from her short ride and she was exhausted, not to mention hungry. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen island and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Phoebe walked over to the fridge and was about to open it to get the milk when a feeling of sudden cold overcame her and she felt as if she was being pulled sharply into an icy pool of water.

In front of her eyes a multitude of colourless images danced in front of her eyes, Chris walking into his collage plaza, Chris suddenly grabbing his head as his face crumpled in pain, losing his footing and falling hard down the stone steps all the way to the bottom.

Phoebe was brought out of her vision by the exact same pulling sensation, she needed a moment to process what had happened to her but she knew she couldn't, she had to get to the collage fast.

Abandoning the bowl of cereal on the kitchen island for the moment Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and all the way to the front door, as she ran outside and down the steps she couldn't help but wonder if she should call Prue and Piper and tell them what happened.

But if what she was thinking about what had just happened in the kitchen was true then technically speaking nothing had happened yet because she had just foreseen a future event and god knew that Prue wouldn't believe her.

Phoebe reached the street and pulled out a small silver key which she used to unlock the bike chain of her bike which she had attached to a street lamp. Jumping on board the bike she started to push the peddles with all of her might.

It her half an hour to get to the collage and her legs felt like they were going to seize up but it didn't matter so long as she could help her brother, she could see Chris now exiting the main building but she was across the way. Phoebe got off of the bike and broke into a half run half stumble and tried to call out to Chris but she couldn't catch her breath.

By the time she caught her breath and was about to yell at him to stop it was too late, Chris's face crumpled in pain and he stumbled and fell. Phoebe suddenly got a new burst of stamina and she used to run down the stone steps before kneeling down next to her immobile baby brother.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart nearly stopped as she saw the large black and purple bruise marring his face and the small stream of blood that was trickling down his nose at a steady pace.

Phoebe spun her head and looked up at the small group of students who were gathering at the top of the stairs. "Somebody call an ambulance!" She yelled before turning her attention back to her baby brother.

"It's going to be okay Chrissy, it's all going to be fine I promise." Phoebe whispered softly as she gently stroked Chris's head.

She only prayed that this one time she wasn't lying to her brother.

**XXXxxxx**

Piper Halliwell sighed as she walked out of the restaurant that she had been hoping would hire her with a look of uncertainty on her face. She had no idea what had just happened in there but she knew that she didn't like it one bit.

She been finishing up her audition recipe when she had just run out of time before she could use the port to finish the sauce that tied the whole recipe together. She knew that there was no way she would get the job without it but Chef Moore, the chef who was trying her recipe, was about to bite into it and there was no way she could finish it now.

And so, in act of blind desperation, Piper had flung out her hands. And then, for whatever reason, Chef Moore had just stopped.

For a moment Piper had thought that fake French guy was having a seizure or something like that but he wouldn't react no matter what she did, so, she seized her opportunity and added the port to the sauce to finish the recipe.

As soon as she had pulled away Moore started to move again and didn't seem to notice that anything unusual had happened but he had enjoyed her recipe and told her that she had a very good chance of getting the job.

Piper had thanked him but had left as soon as she could, at first she had just thought that maybe the universe had decided to take some pity on her and decided to help her out but the more she thought about it she realised that was unlikely to be true.

Then it hit her as she as she passed a phone booth, something Phoebe had said earlier this morning.

Hadn't Phoebe said that their ancestor Melinda could freeze time?

Piper spun on her heel and walked back over to the phone booth, she dug some coins out of her purse and slid them into the coin slot before punching in the home phone number.

She tapped her feet nervously as the phone continued to ring and ring, why wasn't Phoebe picking up? It wasn't like she had a job she could go to, though it occurred to her that she might have gone out for a bike ride.

After phone rang a few more times it was obvious to her that even if Phoebe was there she wasn't going to pick up. She slammed the phone back down on the hook with a grunt of irritation and spun on her feet, and then jumped as she saw her boyfriend Jeremy standing outside the booth with a casual grin.

Piper rolled her eyes and slid the booth door open. "You scared me." She said with a pout as she stepped out of the booth.

Jeremy smiled apologetically and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, didn't mean to. But, I knew you had that interview so I thought that I would surprise you and we could go and get some Chinese food to celebrate your new job."

Piper grinned before stepping away from Jeremy. "How do you know I got the job? It was just an interview, I don't even know if I've got the job yet."

"Because it's you and anyone can see how great a cook you are and if they can't, then they are clearly colossal idiots." Jeremy pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that Piper should already know that.

Piper smiled happily, Jeremy was so sweet that she had almost completely forgotten what had happened earlier. "Chinese huh?"

Jeremy smiled and took her hand, leading her away and Piper decided to put it completely out of her mind for now.

She would figure it all out later.

**XXXxxxx**

Prue sighed as she finished putting the rest of her personal effects into a small cardboard box on her desk, she was going to miss the museum, despite everything. Despite the crappy co-workers and the lousy pay and the fact that her boss was a colossal dick. She was going to miss it.

She would miss the access that actually working on the staff of the museum would bring her, allowing her to actually study the artefacts rather than just look at them. She would miss the late nights with only cups of coffee, cooling take out and kind security guards to talk to when the nights were slow.

But even so Prue didn't regret her decision one little bit, there was no way that she could continue to work here. She could deal with the awkwardness of Roger being her ex but she couldn't deal with him actively sabotaging her and taking credit for all of her hard work where as he had barely paid her project any mind.

And the pay really was bad, there was reason she and Piper and Chris had been trying to fix the manor in their spare time rather than try and hire a handyman to do it for them, when Piper quit her job at the bank Prue had become the only breadwinner and she barely brought enough in to deal with the bills and the food shopping.

And now Prue was out of work, she had handed in her resignation which she had typed beforehand, just in case she had to use it, and the look on Roger's face when she had done so had been just so perfect that quitting had been worth it just for that alone.

A small smirk crossed her face as she thought about all the work that she had left unfinished on the Beal's exhibit that Roger would have to complete without her and considering that she had done it all almost single handily with her only help being from a small team of assistants, there was no way in hell that he would be able to get it done on time.

Her smirk grow wider as she imagine Roger snivelling in front of the board members as they demanded explanations as to why the exhibit had fallen through.

At least Roger had given her one last good memory to remember him by.

Prue was about to walk out of the office and leave the museum behind her forever when her office phone started to ring, frowning slightly Prue put her box down and picked up the phone. She hadn't been expecting anyone to call today.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Prue, oh thank god your still there. The woman I talked to said that you might have left already." The words had been delivered about a mile a minute but Prue knew that voice anywhere.

"Phoebe? Why are you phoning me at work?" Prue asked.

"Chris, there was an accident he fell and I'm at the hospital with him, oh god. He fell Prue and there was blood and I tried to help and the paramedics could wake him up and oh god!" Phoebe sounded like she was close to breaking down but at the moment Prue couldn't find it in herself to offer her any comfort.

Chris. Her baby brother. Her baby boy was hurt, in the hospital bleeding and she hadn't known anything about it until right now. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath to steady herself. "Which hospital?" She asked, surprised by how solid her voice sounded.

"Bay memorial." Phoebe answered tearfully.

"I'm on my way." And that was that, Prue hung the phone up and ran out of her office. Not caring that she had left her box of personal effects behind, she could come back for them later and even if she couldn't she really didn't care.

All that mattered was getting to Chris as soon as possible.

She ran to the elevator and took it down to the underground parking lot before she ran for her car, climbed inside and drove away from the museum for the last time.

She didn't even start to loosen her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel until she saw the lights of the hospital in the distance.

And as she parker outside and jogged over to main entrance she could only hope that Chris was going to be okay.

She had survived losing mom and grams by being strong for her siblings, but she couldn't lose one of them. Especially not Chris.

And so she stood up to the reception desk and stared evenly at the woman manning it. "

"Where's my brother?"

End of Chapter 8

**(Please, follow, favourite and review if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is always welcome.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter Nine.

When Chris finally came around he noticed that Prue was sitting next to his bed with her head down on the covers and her eyes tightly closed, Phoebe was sitting in a chair on the other side of the hospital room, fast asleep. For a moment he was confused as to why he was in a hospital room but then he remembered what had happened to him when he was at collage.

The sound of those endless voice that just wouldn't be quite, losing his balance and tumbling down the stairs and the sound of that familiar voice shouting for someone to call for an ambulance.

He felt so embarrassed, he couldn't believe he fainted in front of every one. He was never going to live this down and his sisters would be even more overprotective than usual which they already were to an embarrassing amount.

He was a little surprised to see that Piper wasn't here but he remembered that she had that interview at Quake tonight for that job and it was possible that hadn't gotten home yet and didn't know.

A mutter drew his attention and he turned with a smile to see Prue waking up in her chair. "Hey." He said, his voice horse from being unconscious so very long.

Prue's eyes widen and she suddenly shot awake. "You're awake! Are you okay?" She then shook her head and shot to her feet. "I am going to go and get the doctor, do not move." And before Chris could say anything Prue was already out of the door and slamming it shut behind her.

As soon as the door had shut however Phoebe's head shot up and Chris realised she hadn't actually been asleep, she ran over to his bedside. "What happened to you?"

Chris actually had to blink as he tried to realise what his older sister actually meant. "What are you talking about? My headache just got a lot worse and I fell down the stairs, that's all."

"But what did it sound like?" Phoebe asked as she kept glancing back at the door, scared that it might open and Prue might come back in.

"Sound like? Phoebe it didn't sound like anything, it was a headache." Despite saying that Chris actually wasn't so sure he believed it himself, the pain in his didn't just feel like an intense pain. At the time from what he could remember, it was like a bunch of people were talking inside his head.

Phoebe seemed to have noticed his doubt. "You remember what I told you this morning? That Melinda Warren had three powers and one of them was the power to read minds and you collapsed in a public place filled with people."

"Pheebs...That was just a story in that old book, there's no such thing as magic." Chris's voice was quiet and uncertain.

"But it's not a story Chris!" Phoebe hissed. "This morning after you left for collage I had a vision of you falling and when I got there I saw you fall, I told someone to call an ambulance. I knew it was going to happen before it did! You have to believe me!"

Ordinarily Chris would say his sister was acting crazy and turn over and try to ignore her but he couldn't help but listen to her, how else could she knew he was going to fall unless she had known that he was going too before hand? She had been right there when he fell, he had heard shout before he had blacked out.

Before he could say anything however the room door opened and Prue, a doctor and a man that looked vaguely familiar to Chris walked into the room. Prue raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Phoebe was suddenly awake but she didn't say anything about it.

"So, can you tell me what happened to you Mr Halliwell?" The doctor, a blond women with bright brown eyes asked as she picked the clipboard that was attached to his bed.

"Uh, I just had a really bad headache and I fainted, I fell down the stairs and here I am." Chris said with a smirk, the doctor had an amused smirk of her own before she chuckled.

"Any of these headaches happened before?" She asked as she took a penlight out of her breast pocket and shinned it in his eye. "And are you feeling any nausea at the moment?"

"No, I never had a headache like that before." Chris replied.

"Well, that's not strictly true." Prue said from behind and the doctor turned her head to look at her. "He used to get really bad headaches when we were kids."

"Well yeah, but I haven't had one since I was like eight." Chris said with a shrug.

"How old are you Chris?" The doctor asked.

"I'm twenty, so?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"So the last time you had one of these headaches was twelve years ago? That's not that long ago." She said before she picked up the clipboard again and added her own notes to it.

"So, what's the verdict doc?" The man who had walked in asked and Chris still couldn't place who he was but he seemed so familiar. He was sure that he knew the guy from somewhere.

"Well, I don't think he's suffering from a concussion but this headache worries me a little. Chris, I would like it if you would just stay in overnight so we could keep a close eye on you and we can run some tests."

Chris opened his mouth to refuse but as soon as he saw Prue staring at him sternly he knew that if he refused to stay in overnight then there would be hell to pay later on. "Sure. Fine."

The doctor, and Prue, nodded satisfied before leaving the room but not before telling Prue to bring him some things in an overnight bag.

As soon as the doctor left the man walked over to Chris's bed and smiled down at him. "How you doing kiddo?"

Chris narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Fine. Who the hell are you?"

The man chucked and Prue smiled and even Phoebe, who looked liked she had recognised the man as soon as he walked in, looked like she was in on the joke. "You seriously don't recognise me? I'm hurt, you used to spend all your time following me around like you were my shadow."

Chris took another look at the man, this time seriously studying his features and then it hit him like a truck. "Andy?" He said with a laugh of disbelief.

"Hey kid, you missed me?" Andy said as he reached out and ruffled Chris's hair which would ordinarily annoy Chris no end but he used to worship Andy when he was a kid so he was one of the few people who was allowed to get away it, the only other two were Grams and Prue under certain circumstances.

"Hell yeah, what are you doing here?" Andy moved away when Chris had still been a teenager.

"He's got a job at the police department as a third generation inspector." Prue said with a smirk as if she knew a private joke that she wouldn't let any of the others in on. "Anyway, you need to get your rest so come on, everyone out. Chris, I'll be back in a little bit."

And with that, after saying their goodbyes, everyone filled out of his room and Chris lied down to try and get some sleep even if it would only be a quick catnap.

But, he found that he couldn't settle. What happened this morning and Phoebe's words going round and round inside his head.

But it was stupid, because, there was no such thing as magic.

Right?

End of Chapter Nine.

**(Please, follow, favourite and review if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is always welcome.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter Ten.

Prue had to fight the urge to slap her sister across her as she continued to go on and on about the book she and Chris had found the night before and right now she really did now want to hear it. She just wanted to get Chris's prescription and go home and crawl into bed before she had to worry about finding a new job and how they were going to keep on top of all the new bills.

"Will you please just listen to me for a moment?" Phoebe said as she tried to keep up with her sister as she quickly walked down the street, she didn't want to shout and drew attention when they were in public. "We need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Prue hissed through her teeth as they began to approach the pharmacy. "It's ridiculous and impossible and I am not in the mood to hear anymore, let's just get Chris's prescription and me some aspirin and then we're going to go home." The doctor might not know what was wrong with Chris but they had prescribed some minor painkillers for when they let Chris out of the hospital to help with his headache.

"Some herbal tea would clear it right up, it's great for headaches." Phoebe pointed out as she followed her sister into the pharmacy and the two of them approached the pharmacist's desk.

"Not for this one." Prue muttered as she handed the prescription form over to the pharmacist. "Can you tell me where the aspirin is please?"

"Aisle four, I'll be right back with your prescription." The pharmacist said before he walked off, as he did so Prue made her way to aisle four.

Prue's eyes glanced over the shelves to see if she could find any aspirin but to her annoyance she couldn't see any anywhere, why did people come to a pharmacy if not to get aspirin? Surely they would keep that close to the counter.

"Can you see any aspirin?" Prue asked her sister, not looking back at her as her eyes were too busy scanning the shelves for the pain relievers.

"I see herbel tea, oh! Camomile! That's supposed to be great for headaches." Phoebe said chirpily and just like that Prue snapped, she spun on her feet and glared at her.

"Will you please shut up!" She hissed. "I do not want herbal tea! Our brother is in the hospital, I haven't heard from Piper all day so I don't know if she got the job which is bad because I am out of work and you are having some sort of mental break! So, I am not in a herbal tea mood right now!"

As soon as she had finished yelling a bottle of aspirin shoot off of the shelve and Prue caught it, staring down at the bottle in disbelief. That didn't just happen. That couldn't have just happened.

"You move things with your mind! I told you I was right!" Phoebe said with a wide grin, finally she had managed to prove her eldest sister wrong. Oh she had been waiting for this day! Where was a parade or a marching band when you needed one?

Prue didn't move her gaze from the bottle aspirin in her hand, slowly her stare harden and she glared at the bottle as if it was the cause of all her life's problems. She felt her anger grown and grow and she felt that if she let it out then there would be a massive explosion.

But she couldn't hold in so she opened her mouth, and then all the pill bottles and medicine boxes flew off of the shelves like an avalanche. Phoebe and Prue looked around with open mouths and wide eyes at the bottles and boxes that littered the floor of the pharmacy.

"Wow." Phoebe said, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Prue sighed as she got down on to her knees and began to pick up all the boxes and bottles, she couldn't help but smile as Phoebe got down to help her. "Thanks." She said softly.

"No problem." Phoebe said with a smile, with the both of them working together they managed to get everything back on the shelves easily. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Prue sighed before crossing her arms. "We're witches?" She sounded weak, her voice a hushed whisper and Phoebe couldn't be sure if it was just the harsh light of the pharmacy but her eyes looked wet. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it is." Phoebe said gently, she had never seen Prue like this. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Prue said with a sigh before she rubbed her eyes. "So I can move things with my mind?"

"Looks like and I guess I can see the future giving what happened this morning, I bet what happened to Chris is because he got telepathy and that must mean that Piper can freeze time, going by process of elimination and-" Phoebe stopped talking as she noticed that her sister was wearily holding her head. "You want to take some of that aspirin now?"

Prue nodded and grabbed the aspirin from where she placed it on the shelf and began to make her way back to the desk, Phoebe following behind.

They had a long way to go but at least Phoebe had managed to get her to accept the truth if nothing else.

**XXXxxxx**

"You really expect me to go in there?" Piper asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the old warehouse, it was probably infested with rats and she'd probably get tetanus knowing her luck.

"Oh, come on! The view of the bay from the roof? It's worth getting a little dusty." Jeremy said with a grin before he grab her hand and led her inside. "I promise, you are never going to forget this."

"I'd better." Piper said as he lead her deeper in, the couple eventually arrived in front of an old freight elevator which had a pair of wooden doors that slid up and down to open. "Oh no, I do not care how beautiful the view is I am not getting in there?"

Jeremy shook his head and slid the wooden doors apart. "Come on, you'll be perfectly safe if promise you." He held out his hand for her. "Trust me?"

Piper sighed before taking Jeremy's hand and allowing him to pull her gently into the elevator. He closed the slats shut and the elevator began to slow rise up and Piper tried to not seem to nervous.

"Must be difficult with Phoebe being home huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I mean I hoped that things wouldn't be too bad but it-" Piper's brow creased in confusion and she turned to look at her boyfriend. "How did you know about Phoebe coming home? I didn't tell you."

"Damn." Jeremy said, sounding annoyed before he spun on his feet to face Piper, a dagger clutched in his hand. "I was hoping to do this up on the roof, I like you Piper. I wanted the last thing you ever saw to be something pretty."

It seemed like something out of a nightmare but Piper knew that it was not, this was real. "You killed all those women, it was you." She hated how weak her voice sounded.

"Not women. Witches. It was the only way that I could get there powers." Jeremy held up his hand and a small ball of flame appeared in his hands. "I can't begin to tell you how long I've been waiting for this, years wasted waiting for the right moment. It was only when your grandmother got sick that I could seize the moment."

"But then when the old witch croaked Phoebe pissed off and everything was ruined but now she's back and your powers are unlocked. Once I kill you I'll go after Chris, he had a little accident later and he's all alone in that hospital and then I'll go and deal with your sisters."

"I won't let you touch them!" Piper spat.

"I always suspected that you had teeth Piper." Jeremy said with a laugh, he drew his knife back. "If it means anything, I think I am going to miss you." And then he plunged the knife down towards her chest.

Piper screamed and flung her hands out and then Jeremy stopped, frozen just like Chef Moore had been. Piper didn't waste time questioning it she simply hit the button that would stop the elevator.

The elevator did stop but it stopped while it was still halfway in the elevator shaft and halfway up to the floor, Piper groaned as she realised she would have to half-climb, half-crawl out of the elevator. She pushed the top half of the wooden slat up and began to crawl out.

She got out and was just about to get to her feet when she felt something grab her ankle, Piper screamed and tried to pull her leg free. There was thankfully a large plank of wood in front of her that she quickly grabbed and swung behind her, drooping it when she hit him and getting to her feet and running off.

She had to get to Chris!

End of Chapter Ten

**(Please follow, favourite and review.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter Eleven.

Prue sighed heavily as she turned the living room light on and shut the front door as Phoebe was through, all she wanted to do right now was go to sleep. Actually, all she wanted to do was have something stiff to drink, but aside from a bottle of wine that she had already drunk a few nights ago after a hard day at the museum and she was suddenly cursing her past self for being so hasty in getting rid of that bottle.

Despite everything that Phoebe had told it still wasn't quite sinking in yet, she was a witch. Her sisters were witches, her brother was a witch and their mother had been a witch as had their grandmother. It sounded completely insane, something out of a bad TV show.

But this was not a TV show, it was real and she was a witch. How was she going to deal with this? If Phoebe was right then being a witch was what put Chris into the hospital, wasn't that a sign if nothing else? And if demons and warlocks and other forces of evil were coming for them, so long as they were witches then their lives were in constant danger.

And to think that a few hours ago the biggest problem that was on her mind was finding a new job and unless being a witch came with a salary, full health insurance and dental then she still needed to find a job and deal with that on top of everything else.

She wondered how much stress a person could take before they were in danger of suffering a heart attack, she made a mental note to look that up in the morning after she looked through job ads. She also needed to do some tighter budgeting, she had some money saved up, they would hardly go starving but if Piper hadn't gotten that job then they would probably have to tighten their belts for awhile until she and her got new jobs.

"Okay, I can just by looking at you that your head is racing a thousand miles a minute. Sit down before your head explodes." Phoebe said as she shrugged off her coat. She made her way into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with a glass of water and two white aspirin pills. "Here." She said as she handed it over.

For once Prue did not argue with her sister, she took the water and pills, she popped the pills into her mouth and drank half of the water in one go. She panted slightly and rested the glass on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "I do not want to talk about this right now, that it not negotiable. I do not want to talk about this tonight, understood?"

"Fine. but you can't avoid if forever." Phoebe muttered under her breath as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"No, but I can avoid it tonight." Prue muttered and closed her eyes for a moment, all she wanted was a moment of peace and then she could deal with everything else, she would be able to deal with being out of a job and being unemployed for the first time since collage, she would be able to deal with the fact that her baby brother was in the hospital if she could just have this one second of utter peace and quiet.

Sadly it seemed as if the universe was laughing at her today as the moment she began to feel herself relaxed she was jolted out of it by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut, her eyes popped open and she looked up just in time to see Piper running in, her eyes wide, her body shaking and she was painting loudly as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked as she got out of her chair and walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked as though she was moments from breaking down.

"Jeremy tried to kill me!" Piper said in between gasps. "He had a knife and he was going to stab me and oh god, he's the one who was killing all the women and he was going to kill me and I threw out my hands and he just stopped, like a statue and it happened earlier and you were right Phoebe, god you were right and I-"

"Piper, calm down okay? You're safe now and we're going to call the police alright?" Prue said gently as she rubbed her hands down her arms to try and sooth.

"No, they won't be a match for Jeremy. I don't think he's human." Piper said weakly. "He said that he wanted to steal our powers and he had a fireball."

"He must be a warlock." Phoebe said with wide eyes. "The book said that warlocks only have one or two natural powers and to get stronger they have to steal powers from witches."

Prue bit her lip for a moment, this was real and happening and she had to do the one job she would always have. She needed to be a big sister. "Is there anything in that book about getting rid of a warlock?"

Phoebe smiled but Piper quickly shook her head. "Listen, whatever we do we needed to do it soon because I think that Jeremy might be going to Chris."

"What?!" Prue shouted with wide eyes. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Pardon me for panicking and dealing with the fact that my boyfriend tried to kill me!" Piper shouted back. "I was going to head to Chris first but I didn't even know he had an accident until Jeremy told me and I didn't even know which hospital he's in."

"Now is not the time!" Phoebe said cutting in, she ran into the kitchen and came back out with the book which she had left in the kitchen this morning when she went out. "I do remember reading about something in here." Phoebe began to flip through the pages but she suddenly gasped as she was pulled into another vision.

She saw Chris dressed in a patient's gown walking down a hospital corridor, at the end of the corridor Jeremy stepped out of the shadows at the end of the corridor, a grin on his face.

Phoebe came out of the vision with a gasp and the book fell to the floor with a large thud, she breathed heavily as she looked up at her sisters who were watching her with wide eyes. "Oh, god. Here's there, he's at the hospital."

"Are you sure!?" Prue asked, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do here.

"I'm sure of it, if he isn't there then he will be soon. We have to get there now, the book said that spells work better when there are more than one witch casting them." Phoebe quickly reached down and scooped the book up into her arms. "We need to go!"

Prue nodded and turned on her feet and ran towards the front door, her sisters following behind her. She threw the front door open and rushed over to her chair, as soon as she was sure that Phoebe and Piper were in she drove out on to the street, she speed down the road.

She needed to get to the hospital, if she got a ticket then she would be able to deal with that so long as her brother was alive and safe.

As she drove Prue did something she hadn't done that since her mother had died.

She prayed.

* * *

Chris tossed and turned on his hospital bed for a few moments before he gave up with a heavy sigh, he was not going to be able to sleep in this bed. The blanket it was itchy and the matters was so stiff that he briefly considered laying down on the floor instead, it looked far more comfortable.

He really hated his sister for making him stay in here tonight but he knew that he would never hear the end of it from her and this at least saved him from a future headache.

As he thought about it now he couldn't help but wonder if Phoebe was right, his headache had come out of nowhere and while he knew that wasn't impossible and it could be a sign of something worse it had started just after he and Phoebe had said that incarnation from that book they'd found in the attic.

Could he be a witch? His head felt like it was going to explode that morning when he had come out of his class, it had felt like thousands of people had been talking inside his head, maybe they had been.

Even thinking about it was giving him another headache so he decided to not think about it right now, he needed to use the toilet.

He pushed himself out of the bed and hissed as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor, he wished he had some of his shoes. He made his way out of the room and walked down the hallway.

He hated hospitals, he always had ever since he was a kid. When he was little he always had pretty bad headaches, they had never found the cause but it wasn't the first time that he had been forced to stay in over night while they tried to find out what was wrong while they tried to ease his pain.

The hallway was dark and cold and it smelled unpleasant, like antiseptic. The smell made him feel nauseous and he hurried on faster to the bathroom, whatever happened he was leaving the hospital tomorrow morning no ifs, ands or buts.

He saw the door of the bathroom and hurried towards it but he stopped when he heard the sound of the footsteps approaching, he turned to look at the end of the hallway and he frowned when he saw a familiar face coming into view. "Jeremy? What are you doing here?" He asked, were his sisters here as well?

"Oh, just thought I'd come and see you. Make sure you're alright." Jeremy said with a grin as he stepped towards Chris who frowned heavily.

Something was wrong, Jeremy and he had never gotten along before now and there was no good reason for him to be here. "I thought visiting hours were over." He muttered as he took a step back.

"They are, but I pulled a few strings and they let me up to see you." Jeremy said as he reached behind him and drew a dagger. "'I'd feel honoured."

Chris chocked as he gazed at the blade, he couldn't say anything. He couldn't think, all he could see was the knife. He broke out of his stupor and turned and ran back down the corridor, as fast as he could go.

Jeremy sighed as he watched him go, it had been far to long since he had a good long chase. He began to whistle a tune as he followed him down the corridor.

This was going to be fun.

End of Chapter Eleven

* * *

**Please review, follow and favourite. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**


End file.
